Gut Punisher
by Gutinator
Summary: Mirio decides to punish the first years for underestimating him Rated M to be safe


Ochaco woke up but quickly realized she was chained to a punching bag. Scared and confused she looked to both sides and noticed all her female classmates were in the same predicament.

"Good, you're all awake." said Mirio revealing himself

"Mirio? W-What's going on here?! Is this a test?" Momo questioned

"No I'm afraid not, now let me explain. Earlier today when everyone was sparring with me, for some strange and unknown reason, it felt really good to punch you all in the gut. You girls anyway. Now I questioned myself as to why I would be feeling this way, I mean I'm not a bad guy I've always dreamed to be a hero. I wanted to punch you all like that again but I knew it was wrong and kept my fantasies to myself, then I realized, no one has to KNOW what I did." Mirio explained

"You honestly think they won't notice we're all missing?" Ochaco spoke

"I built a machine that can clone people and I tested it out, works perfectly. The clones have your exact emotions, memories, movement, abilities, everything." Mirio responed

"You tested that on innocent people?" Tsuyu said

"NO! I'm not a monster, I tested it on Toga that villain girl. It worked too, I accidently killed her after punching her in the stomach too hard though, at least her clone is still there." Mirio said

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Mina screamed freaking out

Mirio then punched her hard in the gut, "Don't bother, we're in an underground vault in the middle of nowhere." He said to her

He then continued to punch her belly with lefts and rights, each one making a deep impact.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Kyoka yelled.

Mirio simply turned to her and said, "You're next."

He then continued punching Mina until he gave one final blow which made her cough blood, killing her in the process.

"Damn, I didn't even get to use my weapons or even go all out, oh well." Mirio said to himself.

He grabbed some duct tape and tapped the other girls' mouths shut but Kyoka's and Toru's because he didn't know where to look.

He began punching and kicking her in the stomach, going even deeper than on Mina. He was going much faster though pounding fist after fist deep into her stomach. He gave her the final blow, killing her as she coughed blood.

He wasted no time and immediately killed Toru with a strong gut punch after saying she was pointless and their's no need to have fun with her.

"Now it's down to the big three, let's start off with rich girl." He said walking towards Momo.

He started off by groping her big tits, admiring her beauty. He then went to work on her gut punching her belly very hard and fast.

"OOF OOF OOF OOF OOF OOF" were the sounds Momo was making as he kept digging into her. She lasted a lot longer than the last three, he spent a whole hour punching her alone before landing his final blow to the gut, making her puke blood.

"Whew, that was fun. Now for the frog girl." He said

As he was punching and kneeing Tsuyu in the stomach his punches were penetrating deep into her and she screamed each time she was punched. He began using weapons too and started off with the baseball bat striking her gut hard. He kept kneeing abd kicking too, she lasted two hours before her body finally gave in

"Anything to say Ochaco?" Mirio said walking towards her

She opened her mouth to speak but he just socked her in the gut making her only words being "OOOF" and he continued to torture her stomach with punches, kicks, knees, elbows, he even used baseball bats and sledgehammers. He could literally feel her spine as he was punishing her belly for a full three hours. As Ochaco was about to die she could only think about all the things she wanted to do, help her parents, have a boyfriend, get married, have kids, but ulltimely and most importantly, she definitely wanted to go out dying a hero's death or peacefully in her sleep either way. Instead her and her girls' fate was being punched to death in the gut by some maniac.

As Mirio landed the crushing blow to Ochaco's gut killing her he thought to himself, "Man that was fun, too bad I had to kill them but they would have ratted me out. Oh well, at least their perfect clones are still there. I wonder if I could try this on other female heroes?"


End file.
